This invention relates to a temporary wall system which provides a protective barrier against inclement weather and is particularly useful in the building construction field.
Building construction and building renovations may expose the interior of the building under construction or renovation to the outside due to the lack of a complete perimeter wall. For example, the façade of many buildings are frequently renovated to maintain their so-called “curbside appeal”. During renovation, the exterior walls are sometimes removed thereby exposing the interior space to the outside. Should there be inclement weather while the exterior walls are removed, the interior space is at risk of damage due to the entry of wind, rain and/or snow, for example. There therefore exists a need for a temporary, weather resistant wall structure which can be easily and quickly erected at a location outwardly of but adjacent the existing exterior wall structure which is about to undergo renovation, and likewise easy and quick to disassemble once renovations are complete.